The Slytherin Twins: First Year
by PopcornLover0309
Summary: Harry has a twin sister named Raven they both end up in SLYTHERIN! H/HR DM/OC. Slight Ron and Ginny bashing.Good Parental Snape
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever thought Harry could have a twin sister, and that they get into Slytherin, well they do now.

Summary: Harry and his twin sister, Raven, are sorted in to Slytherin. Together with their best friends Hermione and Draco they will find out who is try to find out who is trying to steal the sorcerer's stone. H/Hr DM/OC.

One morning in the 4th house on Privet Drive a large fat man awoke two10 year olds sleeping in the cupboard. His niece and nephew Harry and Raven Potter who now live with their uncle Vernon and his wife and son. Harry is a pale, short, skinny looking boy with jet black hair and green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on the left side of his forehead. Raven is a pale, short, skinny looking girl with pitch black hair that also goes to mid back that has natural red highlights in it and she has green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on the right side of her forehead.

Uncle Vernon told Harry to fetch the mail and Raven to make breakfast. When harry returns he has five pieces of mail he gave His uncle three and stared at the two in his hand raven came over and handed her one. Then Uncle Vernon snatched the letters and read it to his toothpick of a wife petunia it said they had been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. After finishing the letters he packed everyone a suitcase and they then rented a lighthouse 5 miles from shore and during a storm. Their aunt and uncle slept on the bed Dudley their fat son slept on the couch and the twins lay wide awake on the sandy floor quietly singing happy birthday to each other for it was July 31st.

Then suddenly the ground shook and then there was a loud footstep outside, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up and so did Dudley. Mr. Dursley pulled out his gun and pointed it at the door. Then the door fell to the floor and there stood a giant man who said "sorry, bout that."He then picked up the door and stood it back up. Then he said "My name is Hagrid?" "Where's Harry and Raven?"The two walked over to him as they just found out all that had been hidden from them for their life. How their parents actually died, that they were a witch and wizard and that they would be attending Hogwarts this year.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hagrid, Harry, and Raven walked down muggle London Harry was reading off their school supply list. Harry then said" Hagrid where we going to get these things?"Then Raven said in a sarcastic tone "I don't suppose there is a supermarket that sells wands, robes, and spell books."Hagrid says"Well of course not, you have to go to Diagon Alley for that." The Twins then said in unison "What's Diagon Alley?"

"I suppose it's what your muggles call a supermarket." Hagrid replied. The three of them walked into a shady, dimly lit pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Then the bartender looks at the twins and says"Merlins Beard its Raven and Harry Potter!"In that instant the pub was dead silent as everyone looked up. The bartender raced over and shook their hands then said "What an honor it is to finally meet you two." Then Harry and Raven found themselves shaking everyone's hand. An old witch in tattered clothes came over and started shaking their hands as well and said" Doris Crockford, I can't believe I'm meeting you two at last." "So proud, I am to meet you two, I'm just so proud." "Always dreaming of shaking your hands one day." "A pleasure, to meet the famous potters, I'm Dedalus Diggle." In unison they both said "I've seen you before!" Diggle nearly jumped in excitement. Diggle cried aloud"He remembers me!" "Did you hear that? Harry and Raven Potter remember me!"He ran out the back door screaming that probably a million times till you heard bricks moving then you didn't hear him anymore.

Hagrid then piped up and said" Well Best be off I have to help the twins get school supplies." They then walked out the back door and then Hagrid picked up his umbrella and tapped four bricks. Next thing you know the brick wall turned into an archway and Hagrid announced "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid then smiled at the look of amazement on the twin's faces. "Hagrid how are we going to pay for the supplies we have no money?" asked Harry. Hagrid said "We're going to Gringrotts." "Hagrid what's Gringrotts?" Hagrid looking pretty astonished then said" Gringrotts is like the bank for wizards." They then walked up to a large leaning marble building with a sign engraved saying:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Hagrid what does that mean?" asked Raven who was pointing at the sign engraved into the building. "That there means that if yer a thief you'd be crazy to try." said Hagrid. "How so Hagrid?" asked Harry "Cause them goblins are wicked creatures and I've heard in some of the higher security vaults they have dragons protecting them." Harry and Raven looked at each other both mortified and really excited.

They opened the large red wooden doors and walked down to the head goblin's desk. "We're here ter see the Potter vault."Hagrid said to the angry looking goblin behind the desk. "And do the Potters have their key?" sneered the goblin. "Got the little devil around here somewhere."Hagrid then started emptying out his pockets onto the desk."Ah! I've got it." then Hagrid pulled out a small golden key out of his pocket.

"Everything seems in order." said the goblin. "Oh! Right I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid sounding very secretively now saying "It's about You- Know -What in vault 713." "Very well I'll have someone take you to both vaults, Griphook!" called the goblin. Then a goblin walked up to the desk and they started whispering amongst themselves then he looked up and said "Follow me."

They followed the goblin through a door while their curious eyes wandered around the hallway into what looked like an ignoramus cave. "Hagrid where are we exactly?"Raven said looking puzzled. "We're under London." answered Hagrid then Griphook said "Climb aboard." The twins then looked down at some sort of a railroad cart then up to see a very complex system of tracks whirling round and round the cave. The all sat down and then Griphook pulls back a lever and the cart goes off like lightning and then going as fast as it can. The twins looking absolutely enthralled and exhilarated while as Hagrid looks like he might be sick. Griphook looks down at Hagrid and has put on a wicked smile. Then the cart came to an abrupt stop" Here we are, the Potter vault." Griphook said as he climbed out of the cart. Then as fast as wind Hagrid ran off the cart and supported himself on a pole.

Griphook now trying hard not to give an evil laugh said "Key sir?"Hagrid then took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and gave the smiling goblin the key. Right when the vault door opened the twins' jaws dropped at what to them looked like a mountain of gold stacked very neatly. "Here fill these bags they should be enough." Hagrid said while holding out two leather pouches. The two looked at each other with a special shine in their eyes as they filled the bags with gold coins. As they walked back to the cart Hagrid asked the goblin "Can you make it go slower?" and the goblin that was looking happier than ever said "Only one speed."

Then the goblin pulled the lever quite gleefully and then they went speeding off. They finally stopped, "Vault 713." The goblin said as he hopped off the cart. Now as Hagrid also hopped off with an expression on his face that said"THANK MERLIN'S BEARD!" he then followed the goblin to the vault door. Then the goblin ran his finger down the door and then it unlocked and opened automatically. The twins being very curious looked over the edge of the cart and saw a small package as Hagrid picked it up and turned around. "Hagrid what is that?" asked Raven looking curiously at the package."Sorry can't tell you top secret Hogwarts to regret it. Then the goblin climbed on and pulled the lever again and then they were off.

They finally exited the bank and started walking around and buying things on the way. Hagrid then piped up and said "Well last on the list is wands," Hagrid looked up at an old shabby looking sign that said" Ollivanders wand shop since 382 B.C" He then lead them in and said "Here I've got to get something stay here I'll be back in a second." he then left. The twins looked at each other bewildered but quickly snapped out of it and rang the bell. A ladder rolled into view with an old shabby looking man wearing tattered on it. "I was excepting you two." said the man.

"Names Ollivanders." He then scuttled to the back and pulled out two wands and ran over "try these out. They both picked one up and gave it a wave, they exploded two vases, knocked over one wandshelf and five lamps.

"Nope!" he then took the wands and went into the back and came back with two new ones. "Try these." They did only little sparks came out. They went through ten wands until he went back again and said "I wonder." he then walked over and handed them the wands. They waved them and then a bright light shone on the two of them then vanished."Interesting." ollivander then took the wads and wrapped them up and gave them back."What's interesting sir?" asked Raven."Well you see the phoenixes feathers in those wands gave only three and the other feather is a part of the wand that gave you two those scars."They looked at each other and said"Voldermort." They heard a knock at the window and saw Hagrid holding two owls in cages.

**I don't own any characters or sayings**


End file.
